


【维勇】:) 13

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, 兽化, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌连载进度（12/18）设定：人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；[B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；[兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；[号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；[狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。*请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。*设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）





	

**Author's Note:**

> ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌  
> 连载进度（12/18）  
> 设定：  
> 人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；  
> [B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；  
> 一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；  
> [兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；  
> [号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；  
> [狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。  
> *请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。  
> *设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）

【维勇】:）之十三·在厨房和饭厅留下美好回忆吧！  
1  
勇利和维克托结婚已经三个月了。  
披集留在了A-2区特殊犯罪组，勇利也毫无意外地拿到2017年度优秀警察称号。  
工作有条不紊地进行，也没有再出差过。  
警察不忙，兽医也不忙。维克托每天都能多抽出两个小时，和勇利一起做饭、吃饭。偶尔还能去接勇利下班。  
日子平淡无波却又甜蜜非常。  
怀孕六个月，勇利的肚子大了点。因为小宝宝是兽态，在肚子里只有拳头大小，所以并不怎么显怀。能够看出来的差别就是勇利的小腹多了一层软软的肉，有点像吃多了，小肚子鼓鼓的，腰却还是一样细瘦。  
维克托对这样的勇利爱不释手。  
2  
今天的A-2区特殊犯罪组气氛有点异常。究其原因，在于组长胜生勇利的新造型。  
组员们有意无意总是往组长办公室里瞄，最后干脆拜托副组长披集·朱拉暖进去要个合影。  
十分钟后，特殊犯罪组的群消息↓  
披集：[图片]  
哦豁.jpg  
哦豁.jpg  
哦豁.jpg  
竟然是真的……  
维克托这个禽兽  
维克托这个禽兽+1  
维克托这个禽兽+2  
米凯莱：哇塞！这才结婚多久，就怀上啦？？？  
[披集]邀请[胜生勇利]加入群聊。  
……  
……  
以下省略99+工作内容。  
照片里，勇利戴着一副蓝框的眼镜，和披集挨在一起，对着镜头笑眯眯地比出v字手。他的头发长长了一些，刘海遮住额头，看起来就像十来岁的高中生，嫩得都能掐出水来。  
这是特制的「B类人」在孕期才会戴的眼镜。胎儿会对母体产生影响，眼睛里时不时就会氲起一层水汽，视力也会暂时下降，生下小孩以后便会恢复如常。  
所以只要戴上眼镜……就跟挺着个大肚子一样……  
特殊犯罪组的组员们一边感叹“这得一天几次才能在这么短的时间内怀上，不愧是创造历史的男人”，一边暗骂维克托“对着现在这张脸都能下得去手，幼妻play禽兽不如”，在组长面前讲话都不敢大声了。  
4  
窗外飘起了小雨，三月春来，「隐猫」一年两季的发情期又到了。  
这一天是周五，下午4点，维克托从小彩虹儿童医院出来以后，开车到警察局门口接勇利下班。  
小雨细细密密，像牛毛一样。勇利走出警局的大门，直接走进微风细雨里，拉开凯迪拉克的车门，坐在副驾驶座上。  
“勇利！”  
“走吧。”  
“哦……”  
一路上维克托都有些闷闷不乐。直到一个十字路口，等红灯的时候，勇利转头过来，往这边挨近一点。  
还有25秒。  
维克托飞快地扭头，凑近勇利微微仰起的脸。接过吻以后，才满意地踩下油门，开心地哼起歌儿。  
一起去买了菜，回到家里，维克托积极地帮忙煮饭摆碗。勇利还没来得及换制服，只是脱了外套，围上围裙。  
炒菜的时候，维克托就在一边看着。  
因为一直站在勇利的后面，所以看到的只是围裙的绑带。白色的衬衫下摆被很好地收进裤腰，皮带扎在裤头，特别美好的弧度。  
心里痒痒的。  
制服包裹住的屁股也是如此挺翘诱人。  
油烟机嗡嗡地响，锅里的青菜滋啦滋啦，维克托走近了两步，自身后圈住勇利的腰，手放在围裙里，掌心隔着衬衫贴在小肚子上：“亲爱哒！么么(ㅅ´ 3`)♡”  
维克托不是第一次这么粘人了，勇利习以为常，一边若无其事地继续动作，一边回应：“嗯嗯，么么。”  
维克托把下巴枕在勇利的肩头，黏黏糊糊地蹭来蹭去。  
一定。维克托想，制服下面一定有什么秘密。  
“维克托，你这样我不好炒菜啦！”  
“嗯……”  
虽然应了，下巴却没有挪开，反而是原本放在肚子上的手往下移了一点，把皮带解开了。  
“干什么啦？！”勇利在围裙外拍了一下维克托不听话的手，“快放开！”  
维克托的右手自裤头伸进去，挑开内裤的边缘，包住臀瓣揉了揉，自臀缝摸至小穴。得意地：“勇利，你又口不对心了。”  
孕期身体本来就更敏感。前几天一直都没有做，发情期随一场春雨而来，这场雨也已经下了两天。  
其实今天上班的时候就觉得不对劲了。身体很空虚，心口的标记热热烫烫，特别想念维克托……回想起一年前和维克托的第一次，「隐猫」春季发情会比秋季更强烈，现在又是孕期，真的很担心会做出什么不自控的事情来。  
下班的时候没有像往常一样上车先接吻，维克托不开心了，只好在等红灯的时候补上。只亲了20秒，那里就……  
“我早就看出来了哦。”维克托来回抚摸着穴口，感受柔软而又湿润的触感，“从你上车的那一刻起。”  
“唔嗯……”忍耐不住的呻吟脱口而出，后穴也主动张合，吸附维克托的手指。  
锅铲咣当一声掉在一边，最底层的青菜已经泛黄了。  
维克托伸手关掉燃气，把勇利搂到一边，抵在操作台的边沿：“现在就来做吧！我不想吃饭，只想吃你。”搂在腰上的手捏住围裙的绑带一头，轻轻一拉。  
“……”  
勇利的眼睛里又有水汽漫上来，湿漉漉的。隔着镜片看着维克托。  
其实也快要忍不住了。异常敏感的身体，原本就有些情动了，再被维克托摸过以后……  
维克托的食指点上勇利的下唇，软软的，水水润润的。很想亲一亲，咬一咬。  
“勇利，你今年几岁了？”  
“诶？二、二十岁……”「B类人」不就是要满20岁才可以结婚吗？这都记不住……  
“是吗？”维克托故意做出怀疑的样子，“我怎么看着像十六岁？”  
又在说奇怪的话。  
勇利不回答了。  
维克托帮他把围裙脱下来，丢在一边。操作台刚好到勇利的屁股这么高，很容易就把他推坐上去。皮带已经解开了，裤子连同内裤一起被褪了下来，挂在脚踝。  
勇利只穿着制服的衬衫，屁股贴在凉凉的大理石面上，冻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“维、维克托……”  
“没关系的。”维克托一手摸上勇利的大腿，手心的温度在皮肤相贴处传递着，抚平那些小疙瘩，“我绝对不会射进去。”  
分开勇利的大腿，垂软的**一目了然。毛发也是黑亮柔软的，维克托把掌心覆上去，可以感觉到肚皮鼓起来的弧度。  
解开衬衫最下面的两粒纽扣，圆滚滚的小肚子露出来。早先就已经知道怀的是一只小猫。维克托俯身把脸贴在勇利的肚子上，蹭蹭蹭：“宝贝么么(*'ε`*)”  
好开心好开心。大宝贝怀着小宝贝，这种感觉实在是太满足了！  
在肚皮上啵一口，抬起头看到勇利脸红红超害羞地低头看着自己，眼镜架在鼻梁上要掉不掉的，下巴多了些小肉肉，原本棱角就不分明的五官更稚嫩了。  
怎么感觉自己特别罪恶……  
“那个，”虽然很不好意思，勇利还是抛开羞耻心，把手放到胯间，扶起自己的**，“可、可以舔吗？”   
“当然可以。但是，勇利要一直自己扶住哦！”  
“……嗯。”  
维克托往后退开一点，脸往下移，舔在龟头上。  
勇利果然听话地一直自己扶着，含吮顶端的时候捏住下面，舔舐囊袋的时候又捏住上面。这样配合着维克托玩弄自己的下体，还是在非（chu）常（fang）规的地方……  
好像更兴奋了。  
也才过去一年，居然就变得……这么yin荡……  
后面隐约像是有*水流出来，沾湿了大理石面。周围的一小片皮肤都变得湿湿的。  
快感越积越高，勇利的腰软下来，不得不松开扶住**的手，向后撑住身体。**也已经翘了起来，维克托深深地含进去，头发擦到小肚子，痒痒的。  
吐出来的时候，故意嘬出“啵”的一声。**颤颤巍巍地顶在了圆圆的肚皮下面。  
维克托直起身，看着勇利：“要接吻吗？”  
勇利用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。  
覆身过去，却发现这个姿势会被眼镜挡住。维克托在镜片上哈了一口气，才把眼镜摘下来，放到一边。  
♪(* ´з)(ε｀ *)啵唧~♪  
含住软软的嘴唇，轻轻地、轻轻地吻。  
今天的勇利纯纯的，嫩嫩的，只想给他全部的温柔。  
维克托一手搂住勇利的腰和背，一手自膝盖摸过大腿到腿根，一寸一寸地度至穴口。勇利的双腿向两边分开，双臂圈住维克托的脖子。  
食指很容易就可以探进去，然后是两根，三根。维克托在湿润的穴壁按揉着，只是单纯的插入就已经听见水声。  
“嗯嗯……嗯啊……”  
勇利忍不住向后仰着头，细细地呻吟。  
可以清楚地感觉到维克托手指的形状，指腹和骨节在穴壁擦过带来不一样的触感。  
等到体内的那一点被按住，勇利的后穴猛地一缩，把三根手指绞紧。  
维克托低头吻在勇利的脖子上，沿着流畅的线条吻至锁骨，隔着布料含住胸前的小果。  
很快胸前的一小块布料被口水濡湿，变成半透明的样子，红红的乳尖若隐若现。  
手指在穴内快速进出，因为灵活所以精准度更高，每一次指腹都能重重地按在最愉悦的那一点上。勇利张着嘴巴大口地呼吸，极力地向后仰着头，眼睛都眯了起来，只看见天花板上的白炽灯。  
“嗯嗯、呜……”  
听到小声的像是啜泣的声音，维克托放缓了动作，有些迟疑地从勇利的胸前抬起头。不由得微笑起来。  
这只可爱的小猫，又爽到不自觉地露出兽态的耳朵了。  
因为这样的姿势使得尾椎抵着台面，尾巴没有伸出来，勇利的黑发间两只猫耳朵一耸一耸地左右摆动着。  
维克托加快了手上的动作，甬道湿漉漉的，噗嗤噗嗤的抽插的过程中甚至自穴口溅出几点水花。  
“啊、唔啊……嗯……嗯、嗯啊啊啊啊啊……”  
只用手指就被插射了，勇利脱力地向后倒下，维克托托住他的脊背，又把他搂回自己的怀里。  
爽过以后有点懒懒的，勇利把脸贴在维克托的胸口。过一会儿，伸手捏捏维克托的两腿之间。唔，有点硬硬的，但也不是特别硬……  
维克托在他脸上亲昵地啵一口：“够了吗？要不要再来一次？”  
勇利摇摇头：“好饿。我想吃饭。”  
怀孕的人饿得快。维克托赶紧把勇利抱下来，衬衫的扣子扣好，眼镜戴上。  
想要把褪到脚踝的裤子拉上来，蹲在勇利跟前，却见软下来的**上还挂着一点白色的浊液。维克托毫不犹豫地扶起来舔干净了。  
勇利：“……”  
裤子拉起来，拉链拉上，纽扣扣上，皮带也系好。维克托把勇利推到一边：“亲爱的你等着，很快就好！”  
捡起地上的围裙穿好，把锅里已经焦了的青菜倒掉，麻利地重新炒一份。已经做好但是放凉了的两碟热菜也重新热好。  
轮到勇利在一边看着他忙碌的背影，心里热热的。  
维克托……  
在饭厅里面对面坐着，勇利是真的饿了，埋头猛吃。吃到一半，饥饿的感觉消失，才把动作放缓。抬起头却见维克托笑眯眯地看着自己，也不怎么夹菜。  
“维克托，你不吃菜吗？”  
“有勇利下饭就够了。”  
“……”  
“开玩笑的啦！”维克托赶紧夹一筷子菜送进嘴里，嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼，吞下。  
吃个饭都这么优雅。  
维克托穿着西装，进门的时候把外套脱掉了，现在还穿着衬衫和马甲，打着领带。  
铁灰色的马甲上有一块白色的痕迹。  
勇利注意到那是刚才……自己的……  
害羞。又想报复。  
踢掉鞋子，在餐桌下把脚伸到维克托的腿间，踩在那里。  
“勇利？？”  
勇利不动声色地继续往嘴里送饭，脚上的动作却也不停。维克托的**原本已经软了下来，现在又有点硬起来了。脚心隔着西裤上下摩擦。  
维克托把筷子放下，抓住勇利的脚踝。勇利挣了一下，没挣开，抬头和他对视着。有点小肉肉的脸，圆圆的眼睛，鼻梁上架着大大的眼镜。  
实在是没法拒绝啊……  
维克托松手，主动打开双腿，把自己献给法定伴侣玩弄。  
饭还没吃完，**已经硬得不像话了。维克托干脆把西裤解开，**从内裤里掏出来。  
勇利穿着袜子，热度却很明显地从脚心传到四肢百骸。维克托握住他的脚，主动在他的脚心摩擦着。甚至把他的袜子脱下来，和皮肤相贴。  
原本是恶作剧的一方倒像是被恶作剧了一样，勇利的脸涨得通红。  
“勇利，另一只脚也给我。”  
“……”  
听话地把另外的鞋子脱掉，脚伸过去。维克托握住他的双脚，合在一起，在脚掌之间缓慢地挺送。  
都没有心思吃饭了。  
勇利向后倚在椅背上，抓住衣服的下摆。  
太……色……情……了……  
维克托射进了勇利的裤管里，黏浊的液体沾在小腿和膝弯，热热的，勇利一个激灵，抓住衣摆的五指也猛地收紧了。  
维克托捏捏勇利的脚背：“勇利，吃饱了吗？”故意色情地抚摸，“接下来……该我吃你了……”  
5  
饭菜碗筷什么的都不管了。  
维克托放下勇利的双脚，站起来，走到勇利旁边。  
一直表现得像个恋爱的傻瓜的男人，这时候却突然气势非凡。腰一弯就把勇利整个抱起，稳稳地托在怀里。  
步伐迈得又大又稳健，明明穿的是居家的拖鞋，却踩出一种千军万马的感觉。  
勇利的耳朵贴在维克托的胸口，听到他扑通扑通强而有力的心跳。自己心口的标记也在发热发烫，被号召，被从属的感觉突然强烈起来。  
之前一直忽略掉的，自己「从属于」维克托的这种感觉。  
这个……  
天神一样的男人。  
维克托把勇利抱进卧室里，放在床边的小沙发上。沙发上放着一只小靠枕，这时候垫在勇利的腰上，软软的。  
肚子里的小猫虽然很小只，重量却不轻。随着小猫一天天的成长，勇利的腰也有些酸酸胀胀。  
维克托两手放在勇利的后腰，体贴地帮他按摩放松。  
勇利把衬衫的扣子都解开，吃过饭以后肚子更鼓了。维克托把脸颊贴在肚皮上，过了一会儿：“我觉得他好像踢了我一脚。”  
“……”猫才不会踢你。  
虽然已经三月，房间里还是开了暖气。长时间赤身裸体，暖烘烘的才不会着凉(*˘︶˘*)  
维克托把勇利的裤子和衣服全部脱掉。  
再把自己的衣服也脱掉，从床头柜里翻出一只安全套，拆开，戴好。  
把勇利的双腿架上沙发扶手，先用两指试探，感觉到肠道的湿润，才换上自己的**。  
跪在勇利跟前，徐徐地推进，直到全根没入，阴囊和穴口贴在一起。  
勇利的双手扶在自己的双膝，透过镜片可以很清楚地看到维克托的脸。甚至能够细数他有多少根睫毛。  
穴内分泌出更多的*水，把维克托沾得湿湿滑滑，缓慢地抽送能听到细细的水声，速度加快，就变成噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
维克托抱起他的屁股，一条腿的膝盖压在沙发上，快速而又深重地顶弄：“舒服吗？勇利？”  
“啊、啊哈……舒……唔嗯……舒服……”  
维克托自上而下地看着他，嫩嫩的脸，红红的嘴唇，湿湿的眼睛……  
该死！  
怎么这么可爱？？？  
忍不住狠狠地向上猛顶了一下，龟头重重地戳在那一点上，勇利仰头发出短促又高亢的呻吟：“呃♂啊！！”  
“怎么了？？？”维克托忙停下来，抱住勇利的腰和肚子，“爸爸顶到你了么？？？喵喵喵？？？”  
大猫和小猫都没有回答。情潮汹涌，欲望的波涛滔天而来，勇利已经有些神志不清了。后穴一缩一缩，迷迷糊糊地：“床……到床上去……”  
维克托退出来，把勇利抱上床。  
把安全套撸下来，从床头柜里翻出一个新的换上，再回头的时候就见勇利以一贯的姿势趴跪在床上，脸压住被子，屁股撅得高高的，一手捧着自己的肚子，一手从腿间伸到后穴，以两指分开穴口。  
“……”  
维克托觉得自己要疯了。  
如果不是顾忌到肚子里的小猫，这时候已经不是人了。  
跪在勇利身后，把一只枕头垫在肚子下，握住他的腰。维克托的**已经胀得青筋凸起，硕大的肉红色的龟头抵在红嫩的穴口。  
勇利两手捧住肚子，因为空虚而难耐地摆了摆屁股：“想要……进来……”  
维克托往前一顶，插了进去。  
6  
尽管已经戴了套，维克托也还是在射精的前一秒退了出来。  
自从勇利怀孕以后就没有再内射过，注意安全是作为医生的职业操守。  
时间还早。  
维克托走进浴室里放好热水，才把勇利抱进去，放进浴缸里。眼镜早在做爱的中途就已经蹭掉了，勇利在温热的水里慢慢回过神来，舒服地眯起眼睛。  
维克托不敢跟他挤一个浴缸，怕自己不小心压到他的肚子。此时就蹲在浴缸外，用手轻柔地帮他擦洗，忍不住捏捏红红的乳头，摸摸屁股，还要在脸上亲几口。  
一年前自己还很孤独。孤独地吃饭，孤独地洗澡，孤独地睡觉……孤独地约炮。  
一年后，有了想要用尽一生去爱的人，有了想要倾尽所有去保护的人，有了想要永远不分开的人，有了……想要上一辈子的人。  
有了一个完整的家。家里有大宝贝，还有小宝贝。  
“勇利(´▽`ʃƪ)”维克托捧住他的脸啵啵啵又是几口，“我觉得好幸福好幸福！幸福得要昏古去……”  
“唔唔！”再亲我就要昏古去了><  
勇利捉住他的手放在自己的心口：“感受到了吗？这里的热度。”  
标记一直在发烫。  
爱意越深，标记就越深，动情的时候也越热烫。  
维克托的掌心贴在标记上，勇利的掌心贴在维克托的手背上。  
维克托在勇利的手背落下一吻：“我永远爱你。”  
……  
……  
（未完待续）


End file.
